botbfandomcom-20200214-history
Colin
Name: 'Colin McCry *'Clan: 'Tremere *'Generation: 7th (Originally 8th) *'Embrace Date: '''1872 *'Demeanor: Competetor *'Apparent Age: '''Mid 30's *'Camarilla Status: '2 *'Clan Status: '3 - Apprentice of the Fifth circle *'Sire: 'Jasper Foley *'Known Childer: 'None *'Merits & Flaws: 'Prestigious Sire, Sabbat Survivor, Bound to the Clan 'Background Colin McCry is a scholar of the Occult and a dabbler in dark art studies. Born in Scotland in 1831, as a Scottish Nobleman. He had a short career as a professor before quitting to travel the world in search of new knowledge and true magic. He just wasn’t finding happiness in teaching and wanted to find real magic and the darker side of the world he knew. After years of traveling all of Europe, he made his way to America. Unfortunately, as fate tends to do, he was living in Boston, and a horrible run in with two Vampires would change his life forever. Though that is what happens when you go looking into things you really shouldn’t. He got caught up in the middle of a war between these two. But instead of running or backing down to them, he puffed his chest and tried to fight back, for this was recruited by both sides for courage, though mostly against his will. Both saw great potential, and an advantage to having him. The only thing was, one was Camarilla (Jasper, Tremere), and the other Sabbat (Lucien, Malkavian) who wasn’t really giving him a choice in the matter. They had been at war for decades, centuries maybe. Jasper never did give that bit up. He was grabbed by Lucian’s Pack and almost turned when Jasper swooped in. Unfortunately the Sabbat had done quite a bit of damage; tortured him as only the Sabbat can. After Jasper brought him to safety, he asked Colin to join his cause, and to become like him. To be embraced. Colin agreed quickly. Jasper took him under his wing, but kept Colin in hiding as Lucian was on the hunt for him now. Years go by as Colin remains with Jasper (just the two of them as Jasper did not have a Coterie), all the while learning and studying the art of Thaumaturgy. They would move every few months to keep just out of reach of Lucian’s pack. They settled down in Minneapolis, within the Tremere Domain. There, they both picked up a lot of knowledge and training with the Tremere living there. For years they living here, and studied and practiced. This was when he met a beautiful woman named Annabelle who had an interest in the occult herself. He grew closer to her and eventually told her about his condition. Jasper allowed her to stay with them once he made certain that Colin had bound her. She became an invaluable research assistant. One day they got word Lucian found where they were hiding, and had brought hunter’s they had ghouled with them. A huge fight broke out, spilling out unto the other Coteries in the current city; Jasper was torpored and Colin was mortally wounded, barely escaping, taking his sire’s torpored body with him. Aannabelle was missing. The cities Tremere elders took Jasper in and told Colin to leave, fearing another attack. He had become too much of a reliability to Minneapolis. Colin had no choice in the matter. He took his Sire’s books of Rituals and Thaumaturgy, knowing it would help him get revenge on Lucian. As it was, Colin started his way south searching for Annabelle, to no avail. He finally chose New Orleans to settle for a time. Hearing about a Coterie that was dealing with Sabbat attacks down there could afford him a little more insight into that world, and perhaps even help him with Lucian. The Regulators took him in, not with open arms, but with a bit of hope that maybe a Tremere could help with their mission of the decimation of the Sabbat's numbers within New Orleans. As it may be, it worked, and he became a trusted friend among them. His secrets of Thaumaturgy helped them immensely during the long campaign. Eventually he found himself up against his long time rival, Lucian, who had joined another pack since their last encounter. In a HUGE twist of fate, while in the death throws of one of Lucian's mighty blows, his new coterie did away with Lucian, and ended his reign of terror finally. Oh how Jasper would be happy! Now a year later, Colin has established himself within the city. Gaining more respect within the Chantry, and receiving more respect from fellow Camarilla. Seeing a home possibly, and a place to lay for awhile. After the hit of the hurricane and the Sabbat, everything seemed to have died down. No more Sabbat raids. No more lingering dangers on the horizon, he has looked to setting up with the Occultists in the city. He chose a group of goth cultists and decided to bond with them. Hoping they could get his name around, and help them get a little more established themselves. Though one of the females in the group took to him a little more than he thought, but he has been alone for so long, maybe it would be nice to have a little affection here and there. And he had been looking at getting a lab assistant. Maybe this was a blessing in disguise. Now it seems though, that a group of mages are after a Coterie member of his. Torn between finding out about the Magics and the “other side” of the Occult world and saving his coterie from them, he must make a decision. Goals: He plans on owning his own Book store with an extensive occult library in the back as well as Secret Vamp section downstairs area. Not quite an Elysium, but more of a quiet secluded meeting area. Though he hopes to gain a more, private, Occult collection aboard his yacht Haven. Keeping it a bit more safe. He also hopes to find his lost love Annabelle, which he had run during the brutal battle between him and Lucian in Minneapolis a few years ago. He plans to give the library to her to look after. Gaining the influence of the Occult population in New Orleans is high on his list aswell. And perhaps an insight into the world of the mages... and Demons. Category:Camarilla Category:Tremere Category:Player Character Category:Hirsig Chantry Category:Regulators